Being Happy
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: It started out as a distraction for Harry. For Vernon it was just for the sex Harry was offering. Along the way they fell in love and formed a plan to keep being happy. Slash and Smut with a Plot. As mentioned in the A/N-If you don't like the pairing don't read the damn story.


**I just couldn't wait to post this. I'm just so excited about this and how it turned out. Please no flamers. If you don't like the pairing don't read the damn story. I'm just going to ignore your negative comments anyways.**

**Warnings/Tags: Incest, Infidelity, Underage, Slash, Mpreg, Mentions of BDSM and Kinks, Male Lactation kink, Good Vernon, and oh Lots of Sex. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I just borrowed them for my own amusement and I put them back so others can play. **

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

The sight before him was not one he expected to see when he stepped through the barrier. He had to do a double then a triple take to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Later he would blame his grief stricken mind on his current thoughts. Right now though he needed the distraction more than anything. Even if what he was thinking was wrong on so many levels.

Standing there on the muggle side was Vernon Dursley. This Vernon was different to the one Harry had last seen when he left Privet Drive for his fifth year. No longer did Vernon Dursley resemble a walrus. Standing before Harry was a tall thinner man, but Vernon wasn't thin thin, oh no Vernon's body was packed with muscles. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man's body anymore. The only thing that helped Harry recognize Vernon was the mustache and the loathsome look on the man's face. Harry's body wanted Vernon, wanted him more than anyone he has ever met. The teen began to plan on how to pursue his uncle. For once he was glad he left his friends and the Order behind.

"You know what to do." Vernon spoke when Harry stood in front of him.

"Yes, Uncle." Harry purred. He lightly touched the man's hand as he moved around him. When his trunk was in the backseat Harry sat in front, for the first time.

Halfway through the silent ride to Privet Drive, Harry finally asked his question. "Uncle Vernon?"

"What?" The man ground out.

"What happened?"

"Your aunt got worried about Dudley's health during his check-up. She put us all on a diet." Vernon explained. Harry noticed the man looked grateful.

"You look good, Uncle Vernon." Harry said sweetly. He gave the man what he hoped was a seductive look when Vernon turned to look at him.

Vernon pulled the car over and put it in park. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Listen here, boy. I don't know what you are trying to pull-"

"I'm not pulling anything." Harry interrupted. "I'm just telling you I like what I see."

"I see the school made you even more freakish. Your pillow biting ways are not welcome in my home. As is your incestuous comments. One more word and I will leave you here." He threaten with a glare, but Harry could see it lacked any of Vernon's usual fire and hatred.

"But Uncle, it's not incest, not really. You are my uncle by marriage not blood. And the school didn't make me this way. I've always been gay. I found out at eight." Harry explained. He was hoping to change Vernon's mind, he really wanted the distraction the man can give him.

Vernon gave his nephew a long hard look. He couldn't deny that Harry was fucking gorgeous. He also couldn't deny that his cock had twitched and hardened at the station when he first caught sight of Harry. If Vernon was honest it had been the first time in a long time that he wanted someone so badly. Hell it had been his first natural erection in sixteen years. Vernon wanted his freakish nephew like his lungs needed air to breathe.

With that confirmation Vernon pulled Harry forward by his hair and began to ravish his mouth. He plunged his tongue deep into the pliant mouth, groaning at the sweet flavor on his taste buds. Vernon growled when small nimble hands began to undo his trousers. He growled again when Harry started stroking his cock. Vernon used his free hand to shift Harry just enough to slide it into the back of his jeans, grasping a soft bigger than a handful arse cheek. Vernon started fucking his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth, nipping his plump bottom lip and sucking on Harry's tongue. His hips thrust urgently in Harry's small hand, wanting nothing more than to break the kiss and order Harry to suck him.

Harry loved feeling his uncle's cock in his hand. Vernon was so thick his fingers couldn't touch his thumb, and he was so long Harry was sure he would be drooling if his mouth wasn't occupied. He broke their kiss to cry out when a thick, dry blunt finger breached his hole.

"Unc...Vernon! Oh Vernon!" Harry cried out when his prostate was stabbed by the probing finger.

Vernon's cock twitched when his nephew spoke his name. He'll admit he loves hearing his name from Harry's mouth. It was so pleasurable and sinful at the same time. Though none of that compared to Harry's hot velvet walls squeezing around his finger. Vernon wanted more, wanted to fuck Harry until they passed out from too many orgasms. It was then he remembered they were in the car on the side of the road.

The older man slowly removed his finger, then gripped his nephew's wrist. "Not here."

Harry whimpered. "Vernon, please."

Vernon caressed the bruised kiss swollen lips. "I will only allow you to warm my cock. Make me come and I end this before it starts. Understand?"

"Yes, Vernon."

"Good boy. Now pull you jeans and underwear down, kneel on the seat. I want your arse as close as possible." Vernon ordered.

"Yes, Vernon." Harry smiled. He wiggled out of his jeans, pulling his boxers down with them. He then maneuvered his body, knees in the seat and pressed against the center compartment. Harry stared into Vernon's hazel eyes. "I know you are going to hate me for asking or even mentioning this," he took a deep breath. "I know lube charm."

"No magic." Vernon ground out. His body burned a little hotter at the word lube, but his mind was screaming for him to punish Harry for mentioning magic.

Harry sat back on his heels. He had seen the lust and anger warring in the older man's eyes. "I'm sorry, Vernon." He whispered as he moved to pull his jeans and boxers back up.

Vernon's hand snapped out to grip Harry's wrist. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I thought you are too angry at me."

"I'm angry you mentioned that word, but not angry enough to end this. I want your pretty pink lips wrapped around my dick. Then later I'll take your arse. No get back over here." Vernon ordered pulling on Harry's wrist.

"I really am sorry, Vernon." Harry apologized again. This time he placed a soft sweet kiss on the man's lips.

"I know you are, baby. Just remember next time I will spank you and deny you your pleasure. And trust me you will not like getting fucked all night long with a cock ring on." Vernon made a mental note to buy a cock ring.

"It won't happen again. I promise, Vernon."

"Good. Now hurry up we're been here long enough."

Harry didn't waste any time bending down, mouth hovering over the red, leaky bell shape cock head that was peeking out of the foreskin. He pulled the foreskin back a little more to sucked on the soft spongy head, tongue teasing the slit, teeth nibbling on the foreskin around the head. Harry raised his head to give Vernon a cheeky grin before lowering back down and taking the cock whole. He smirked around the shaft when Vernon called out his name and thrust his hips up. Harry had been allowed to bob up and down Vernon's cock a few times before a large hand on the back of his head kept him in place.

Vernon quickly became addicted to his nephew's mouth. No one has ever been this good before. Not that he has had a lot of blowjobs, just a few girlfriends in college and the occasional one from his secretary. His wife hated giving blowjobs and refused after the first one. Hell, Petunia hated sex and refused him after she got pregnant. Maybe Harry could be just what he needed, wanted almost. Vernon was slow to drive home because it felt good to have his cock buried deep inside a warm wet mouth. And also because he was two spit slick fingers deep inside Harry's arse. Vernon had spat on his fingers and breached the virgin hole again after putting the car in drive. He couldn't wait to fuck Harry.

When they got to Privet Drive, Vernon parked the car at the end of the street, making sure no nosy neighbors were around. He began thrusting his fingers, hitting the prostate every time. Every once in a while he would pull his fingers out to fondle Harry's balls or caress his perineum. He loves feeling Harry moan around his cock.

"Make me come, baby." He huskily ordered. Vernon began moaning as Harry bobbed his head up and down. The glorious perfect mouth had a tight suction on his cock. What made the whole thing even more perfect was Harry's small hand sliding into his trousers to play with his balls.

"Oh god! Just like that, baby. So good for me aren't you, Harry. My gorgeous perfect little cocksucker. Wait until I fuck you, baby, you will want no one else when I'm done with you." Vernon continued to babble. His hips were thrusting up and his fingers were repeatedly rubbing Harry's swollen prostate.

With the need to come Harry started deepthroating Vernon's large cock. Swallowing around the weeping head, letting it slide deeper into his throat and keeping it there for several long seconds. He has never been more grateful for the twins teaching him how to deepthroat a cock. And according to them he was a natural because he lacked a gag reflex.

Harry was the first to come, finding his release when Vernon added a third finger. Vernon was quick to follow when Harry had accidentally tugged the man's large sac a little too hard. The teen swallowed every drop and licked the softening cock clean. He squeaked in surprise when Vernon palmed his arse and pushed him onto the man's lap where Vernon proceed to ravish Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't help but rub his arse against Vernon's cock, moaning at how good it felt.

Vernon broke the kiss trailing biting kisses from Harry's jaw to the soft spot behind his ear. "Later. I'm going to fuck you all night, baby. Now we need to straighten ourselves out and get home."

Harry placed a sweet kiss under Vernon's jaw. "I'm going to hold you to that, Vernon. I want to be filled with your seed, full of it."

"I'll make that happen." Vernon growled out his promise, sealing it with a hard kiss.

They silently straighten themselves out. Vernon kissed Harry once more before driving to number four. The two silently walked into the house. The first thing they noticed was several suitcases in the front hall. They shared a confused look.

"Pet, I'm back." Vernon called out.

Petunia stepped out of the kitchen. She smiled at her husband then sneered at her nephew. "Why are you late?" She asked looking at her husband.

"The ruddy train was delayed. The boy said it stopped halfway here." Vernon lied smoothly.

"Boy." Petunia snapped.

"We had to wait for one of the teachers. A first year got lost in the castle this morning. Why they stopped the train instead of taking him straight home is anyone's guess." Harry kept his answer simple.

"Fine." She glared.

"Why are there suitcases down here?" Vernon asked.

Petunia smiled widely. "Yvette invited me to join her for her annual summer trip. We will be gone all summer. I'll be back two days be Dudley leaves for school."

"Where is Dudley?" Vernon narrowed his eyes. Everything was falling into place.

"Duddikins is at the Polkiss house. Edmond and Annie are taking the boys to the States. They will be back the week before school starts." She happily explained. "Boy, you will cook and clean everyday and listen to your uncle. Do you understand me?" She pointed a bony finger at Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry kept the excitement out of his voice. The whole summer alone with Vernon. He was so glad they changed the status of their relationship.

A beep of the horn prevented Petunia to say anything else. Vernon carried the suitcases out for her. Harry put his trunk away and waited for Vernon to come back inside. Once the door was shut and locked they stood quietly staring at each other for several long minutes. Then all of a sudden Harry's back hit the wall and Vernon's mouth was on his. Harry felt himself being carried up the stairs and then the softness of the mattress against his back.

Vernon wasted no time stripping them of their clothes. He growled appreciatively at the feel of Harry's soft naked body against his own. He blindly removed the tube of lubricate from his bedside table. It didn't take him long to slick his fingers, stretch Harry's hole, then finally thrusting his cock into the virgin body. Vernon growled again, it felt like coming home the deeper his cock slid inside. His body burned hotter at the feel of Harry's arms and legs wrapping around him, at the keens and whines of his name Harry let out. Wasn't giving this up without a fight, Harry was now his.

Vernon started out slow and steady, building their pleasure, and simply reveling in the feel of their joining. His cock slid out slowly, Harry's inner walls squeezed tightly, trying to keep him in. He pushed in slowly and firmly, eyes rolling back in the pleasure of breaching tight silky walls again. What he loved the most was Harry's blunt nails raking his back, occasionally those nails would dig into his arse, tone legs squeezing around him, and his name coming out of Harry's mouth like a prayer. And Vernon remembered they were alone all summer. His cock twitched and hips jerk causing Harry to let out a squeal of pleasure when Vernon hit his prostate. His baby was so damn responsive, he loved that more than anything.

Harry loved the pace Vernon was going, but he wanted more. Wanted Vernon's seed to fill him, wanted that thick long cock to take him and claim him. Right now he didn't want the slow lovemaking. In fact he wanted to ride Vernon's cock. So with as much strength as he could muster he rolled them until he was on top. Harry smiled down at his lover as he rolled his hips. A shiver of pleasure went down his spine when Vernon teasingly fingered the rim of his hole. Harry cried out when his lover slid two fingers into his already stretched hole. Vernon's free hand was firmly squeezing a butt cheek and occasionally applying sharp slaps. Harry couldn't help but moan wantonly.

The teen placed his palms on the hard muscles of Vernon's chest using it as leverage to lift and lower himself onto the cock inside him. He bounced faster and harder as the pleasure built inside. Vernon was with him the whole way, thrusting up roughly and hitting his prostate. Soon Harry's nails were clawing Vernon's chest, marking the tight skin with red welts. His arse was on fire and he knew it had Vernon's red hand prints on it. The room was filled with moans and grunted, the smell of sex and sweat, and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

All too soon, sooner than they wanted, they found their release. Vernon sat up to hold Harry's tightly, using his hold on his baby's arse to keep moving the beautiful teen through their aftershocks. Harry's body milked Vernon's cock of every drop of seed. They sealed their mouths in a passionate kiss, tongues tasting and teasing, prolonging the high of their pleasure as long as they could. Vernon wasn't really surprised when the two of them triggered a second orgasm. He never wanted to stop, wanted to keep going until his balls were empty and Harry was full of his seed. Together they continued to move through the aftershocks and over sensitivity.

Harry silently used a bit of magic to harden Vernon's cock for the third time. He squeaked when Vernon flipped them over. His hands were locked in Vernon's larger ones and held above his head. He cried out loudly as Vernon pounded into him roughly. Harry spread his legs as far as he could and raised his hips to give his lover a deeper penetration and hit his prostate with every hard thrust. The headboard was banging harshly against the wall, the bed itself was squeaking loudly with every movement, but neither of them care. Vernon grunted and growled animalistically while he took Harry over and over again. The older man was biting and sucking marks into the pale skin of his baby's long neck. The sounds Harry made spurred him on, the sounds mixed with the ones of his balls slapping against Harry's arse. Vernon knew, had felt it, Harry did magic, but he didn't care at the moment. He just to keep going and never stopped.

Surprisingly, an hour later Vernon was roaring loudly drowning out Harry's loud cry of his name. This orgasm was powerful and strong. It took everything Vernon had to keep thrusting his hips, fucking his seed deep into Harry's milking body. Before the last spurt, Vernon collapsed on Harry, blacking out and joining his lover in an exhausted sleep. Both oblivious to the magic moving in and around them, oblivious to Vernon's cock still spurting seed into Harry's body. When the magic settled so did Vernon's cock. The couple slept with the man's cock still buried inside his lover's body, sealing the life giving seed inside.

From that day they fell into routine. Almost like a pair of newlyweds on their honeymoon. Vernon took off for the summer. They made love slowly and tenderly every morning. The windows were covered as they took to staying naked all day. Harry was Vernon's cock-warmer, either by mouth or arse when the man wanted to watch the television or read the paper. It always ended with Harry getting fucked on the couch, on the floor, against the walls, or bent over the kitchen table. When Harry was cooking Vernon was plastered against his back kissing his neck and teasing his body. Sometimes Vernon's cock was buried inside Harry's body. Harry was also a warmer as they ate. After lunch was when they enjoyed the pleasure of fucking. That followed by Vernon cuddling Harry on the couch with his cock buried deep inside the teen. After dinner and after Harry cleaned the house Vernon kept them in the bedroom. The older man kept his promise of fucking Harry all night long, just like their first night together. They would end their night with a round in the shower followed by a round of slow lovemaking.

They would sleep and wake to repeat the day.

In the middle of August came a great change. When Harry received a letter from Dumbledore he found that he didn't want to leave Vernon. He realized then that he had grown to love the older man. For the first time since he entered the Wizarding World he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to fight in a war that had nothing to do with him. Harry wasn't blind, he knew Dumbledore sees him as a weapon and his friends aren't really his friends.

"Who is the letter from, baby?" Vernon asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"The old coot. He's telling me he'll be here next week." Harry answered. He felt Vernon's arms tighten. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back. Vernon, do you love me?" He whispered.

"I didn't think it was possible, but yes I do love you. I don't see how you can love me or want to stay with me. Especially how I treated you."

"It surprised me as well. I started this to distract me from my grief, but slowly I fell for you. I haven't forgotten or forgiven you for the emotional and mental abuse. The only ones who abused me physically were Petunia, Dudley, and Marge. We changed, Vernon, we were able to grow closer, form a better relationship and fall in love. With time I believe we will heal the scars of the past."

"You aren't leaving." Vernon said firmly. "How are you going to keep the crackpot old fool from finding you?"

"I'll send a letter to my account manager. I'll warn you ahead of time so you can leave before he gets here. Vernon, what about Petunia and Dudley?" Harry asked carefully.

"When your account manager gets here I'll visit my lawyer. Petunia's trip with Yvette is grounds for divorce."

"Why?" Harry asked as he moved them towards the couch. He straddled Vernon's lap, moaning when his lover slid his cock inside his body. He then sighed and settled against his lover's strong body. He felt safe and content, and most of loved and complete.

Vernon caressed his baby's body. It wasn't lost on him that Harry's body felt softer, his hips were rounder as was his arse. Vernon himself found that he couldn't keep his hands off Harry's body; more than usual since they started this relationship. For some reason one hand was always on Harry's arse cheek, covering the always present hand print, and the other hand was on the small soft swell of Harry's belly. The swell he started noticing around Harry's sixteenth birthday. A swell he holds and caresses when he thrusts into Harry from behind on the couch or in bed, the swell he protects and holds every time he fucks Harry on the table or when they are just sitting down.

The most unusual things that Vernon came to love but haven't questioned yet was the softness of Harry's chest, the heighten sensitivity of Harry's nipples, the growth of Harry's nipples, and the small roundness of his chest, almost like his baby was forming breasts. Vernon likes watching the small mounds bounce with every thrust, love feeling them rub against his chest, and best of all loves playing and sucking on Harry's nipples making the teen come several times before Vernon fills his body. In the back of his mind a small voice is telling him why his baby's body is changing, but Vernon just can't believe it. It fills him with hope, hope he knows can't be possible because Harry is a male. So he ends up with the excuse that its all the sex they are having, the swell of Harry's body is from all the seed Vernon has been spilling into Harry.

"Vernon?" Harry spoke softly, caressing his lover's cheek when the older man didn't answer his question.

Vernon returned his focus to his gorgeous baby. "Yvette's summer trips is actually three months of fucking in different countries. Yvette is a whore by trade. The trips are her way of building her client's list. As for Dudley, he spends more time at the Polkiss house than here. He only comes home when he needs money."

Harry gave Vernon a confused look. "I thought you said Petunia hated sex. Why would she go on this trip?"

Vernon let out a bitter laugh. "I figured that out the day she left. She hated sex with me. I have always wondered why she chose to be a housewife when she had a degree in business. Now I know. It also answers why she would always showers after we had sex, like right after. I once caught her using that thing females use to clean inside their bodies. What I don't get is why she married me if she didn't want to sleep with me?"

Harry gave his lover a sad look. "Money. Sirius told me once that Petunia tried to kill my mum after their uncle died. The uncle left all his money to mum. She tried again when she found out at my parents' wedding how loaded my dad was. Sirius said that she was all over him and the other rich purebloods at the wedding. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I was drunk for most of the night. The only one I talked to was a guy with long black hair and a bad attitude. He spent most of the night telling me that Lily should be with him. Before he left he mentioned something almost gleefully about Potter finding out tonight that Lily wasn't a virgin. I asked and he told me that he had claimed Lily's virginity when they were fourteen. I admit I had laughed because I had heard your godfather tell his friend with the scars on his face that James was upset that Lily made them get married before they had sex."

"The guy you talked to was my Potion professor. I knew he was friends with mum but I didn't know they had a deeper relationship. Sirius told me that same thing about mum making dad wait. Dad and Sirius were...I guess you can say manwhores...when they were in school. Sirius even mentioned that they impregnated several people, but the babies were always aborted because some of the purebloods had marriage contracts and a baby would have caused problems. The muggleborns and halfbloods aborted the babies because their families would have killed them for getting pregnant so young. Also some of those abortions were done by Dumbledore. Sirius and dad were Dumbledore's pets and he didn't want them procreating without his permission."

Vernon shook his head. "He has a plan for you, doesn't he." He asked after hearing the anger and bitterness in Harry's voice. Something in him burned with fury, his hand pressed more firmly against the swell of his baby's belly.

"Yes." Harry caressed Vernon's chest, loving the feel of his lover's chest hair against his palm. He loves Vernon's furry chest and how it felt during their lovemaking when his nipples rubbed through the hair. Without thinking Harry began rubbing his nipples against Vernon's chest, moaning lowly at the sensation his overly sensitive nipples were feeling. He felt Vernon thrust shallowly into him, just enough to simulate his prostate. His head tilted back, allowing his lover to suck and mark his neck.

"Keep explaining. Then I'll claim you." Vernon growl lowly before nipping sharply on Harry's pulse point. His baby's keen went straight to his cock, making it fatter and longer, filling his delectable lover full. He loves how tight Harry always is, no matter how many times he has fucked into the teen Harry's body was always virgin tight.

"He and my so call friends want me to marry a friend's sister because she comes from a well known Light family. He wants me to look to him for anything and everything that concerns my life. I wouldn't be surprise if he tells the family that he wants me for himself. The man is obsess with power, my name and fame will get him a lot more power than he already has. My money, government voting seats, and even my own magic could make him invincible. Its why he left me here and out of the Wizarding World. All so I would look to him for help."

"Well he can't have you. You belong to me." Vernon spoke dangerously as he laid his baby out on the couch. He claimed Harry's body, it was rough, wild, and passionate. It lasted almost two hours and several orgasms. In the back of his mind he was aware that his hand held and protected the swell of Harry's belly the whole time. No one will take Harry from him, he'll kill them before they tried.

"I'll write that letter later." Harry sleepily spoke against Vernon's sweaty neck. They were both covered in sweat and come, and too sated to even move. He kissed Vernon sweetly as the older man rubbed his belly. It had not been lost on Harry that he had a swell in his lower belly or that Vernon was always touching it, sometimes he woke to his lover kissing it. He had noticed the changes before his birthday.

Harry smiled as he remembered his birthday. It had been the first time they left the house. Vernon took him to Paris. They spent a week in the city, seeing the sights, making love in their hotel room that had a view of the Eiffel Tower. And once Vernon fucked Harry on the Eiffel Tower. It had been the first time Vernon allowed him to use magic. It also wasn't the first time Vernon took him in public. Oh no, Vernon fucked him in their private booth during a play, during their trip to the countryside of France, late at night in the hotel's pool and hot tub, and there was that time in the alley by the cafe they had lunch in. That one felt more daring and kinkier than anything they have done. Even the bouts of sex in public loos, including the airplane's and the blowjob in the restaurant Vernon took him to for his birthday dinner. He loved that week and will always remember it.

Vernon himself was thinking about their time together. He loved that Harry was open to everything. Every kink, position, and toy. Harry even let him try BDSM, even though Vernon kept it soft and didn't use canes or whips. In the end Harry let him keep the riding crop, the nipple clamps, cock ring, cuffs, blindfold, flogger, paddle, and the spreader bar. More than once his baby let him spank him, whip him with the flogger, riding crop, and belt. Harry let him deny the pleasure of release, deprive him of his senses of sight and touch. Then there was the kinks Harry let him try. The public sex, crossdressing, sounding, fisting, watersports, knife play, daddy, suspension, shibari, and role playing.

Harry had wanted to keep the collar on, but Vernon replaced it was a necklace, a platinum necklace with a solitary emerald that was twice the size of his thumb nail. Harry continues to wear panties and calls him 'daddy' occasionally. Vernon always fucks Harry a little bit harder when he hears it. Harry also allows him to continue the spankings, though that wasn't surprising given that he has been spanking his baby's bubble butt since that first night. His beautiful lover worships his cock when he's not warming it, in turn Vernon worships Harry's arse, he loves rimming and fucking into it with his tongue. There was also times that he allowed Harry to cuff him to the bed and blindfold him. Vernon's orgasms were always stronger, his balls always hurt because it felt like they were draining every drop of seed he had. Then there was the time Harry gave him a striptease and lapdance, his baby was breathtaking in blood red lingerie.

Unsurprisingly they ended up fucking again. This time, like most of the time since they started, they were moving through out the house. There wasn't a flat surface that wasn't left untouched.

The only place they avoided was Dudley's room. At least until Vernon started renovating the house.

Part of the hall bath was gutted and used to expand the Master new wall of the Master bedroom had needed to be replaced anyway, because they had manage to put cracks in the wall their first night and every night after. The wall was now made of brick. They also replaced the bed for a king size wrought iron. Harry's cuffs are a permanent fixture on the black bars. Dudley's room and the remaining square footage of the hall bath was turned into a large bathroom completed with a large jet tub and a shower with a large bench and multiple sprayers, even one that is attached to the ceiling, giving them the feel of having sex in the rain. The master bath was gutted to expand the closet. The closet held some of Harry's lingerie and their sex toys that Vernon didn't want to leave in the play room. And finally Harry's old room was their play room.

Vernon had managed to somehow find contractors to turn that room into a sex dungeon.

The main floor was renovated as well. Vernon got rid of Petunia's stuff, then replaced all the furniture. A larger couch, wood-burning fireplace, bigger television, and to Harry's pleasure a bay window with a seat. He even had the walls painted a soft mint color to match the chocolate coloring of the furniture. The kitchen was updated and expanded. All dark oak cabinets, marble counters, new appliances, a breakfast nook with a large window. Vernon put a screen-in back porch with a swing and small table and couch so they sit out and have tea. Though Vernon always ended up taking Harry once the tea was done, not caring about the neighbors. The dining room was changed as well, even if they never use it for anything but fucking. Vernon also finally finished the basement. Updating the washer and dryer, putting in cabinets and a counter. There was another large bathroom and bedroom made. The older man even put some gym equipment down there, Harry likes watching him workout.

It was easy for them to be together, live together, love one another. Easier than they ever thought possible. And they would be fight to keep what they have. It was so easy that Vernon had slowly allowed Harry to use his magic.

That made Harry breathe easier when Vernon came home early from visiting his barrister's office and Ironclaw was still there. Ironclaw was able to find that Vernon was under compulsion spells and potions to hate Harry and magic. The spell to hate Harry broke when they started their relationship. Ironclaw purged Vernon of the potions which also reversed the memory charms. Vernon was able to remember that he and Marge were Squibs and some of their living cousins were wizards.

Vernon remembered meeting Dumbledore at James and Lily's wedding. Shortly after he stops talking to his relatives and agrees with Petunia about magic. Harry felt elated that Vernon doesn't hate magic anymore. Ironclaw successfully hid them from the Wizarding World, and more importantly from Dumbledore.

Before leaving Ironclaw informed them that they have been bonded by Lady Magic. Three months later Vernon married Harry the muggle way, his baby proudly wears a platinum diamond engagement ring and wedding band. The diamond is half the size as Harry's emerald, and has two smaller emeralds on either side. The wedding band has small diamonds and emeralds all around it. Harry loves and cherishes it, he never takes them off. Vernon wears a thick platinum wedding band. The center was platinum and had thinner dark green bands on either side. Harry had it custom made from a wizard in Paris, it also had Harry's magic imbued in it to protect Vernon from spells and potions.

After the wedding Harry and Vernon decided to live a small coastal town near Vernon's magical relatives. They kept the house on Privet Drive, changing the locks and adding an alarm system. Their new house was more family friendly. Ironclaw had happily confirmed that Harry was pregnant. Vernon asked a lot of questions before they spent three days in bed.

On their three month marriage anniversary the happy couple welcomed Nicholas Vernon Potter-Dursley. The baby was very much loved and looked just like Vernon except for Harry's eyes. Vernon was very happy to have this son, a son that he can raise the right way. And now that he knows his gorgeous husband can get pregnant, Vernon is going to fill that belly with a lot of babies. Part of him is doing it to keep that soft swell, the small mounds, and overly sensitive nipples. Vernon found much delight in drinking from Harry, loves all the sounds Harry makes and how it makes his husband orgasm several times. Vernon doesn't do it all the time because of the baby, but when the mood hits he always makes Harry express before having his fun.

A year later Nick's siblings Jasmin Lily and Marcus James came into the world. Vernon gifted Harry with another ring to join the one he gave him after Nicholas was born. Unbeknownst to them Harry gets pregnant again five months after the twins' birth.

The Potter-Dursley family lived their lives peacefully and happily. Vernon and Harry never lacked a sex drive in the years they been together. They have ten children to prove it. And forty-five year old Harry presented an ultrasound on Vernon's sixty-fifth birthday, showing that they were going to be welcoming their third set of twins, both boys. Thanks to Lady Magic's blessing and bonding Vernon ages slowly to live as long as Harry does.

~Fin~


End file.
